Zira's Story
by SensationalSlowpoke
Summary: Everyone knows who Zira is, In TLK 2 she is Scar's devout follower and a deadly adversary. But no one is born evil and Zira was no exception. Take a look at Zira's life before Simba became king. TRIGGER WARNINGS This fic includes violence including blood/gore as well as depictions of domestic violence and non-graphic depictions of rape. Please be careful.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait for me Zira!" Vitani cried as she stumbled while trying to catch up to her sister.

Zira giggled.

"Come on you clumsy hippo! Last one to the tree is a warthog!"

Zira ran, easily outpacing her sister as she neared the dead tree on the far side of her pride's camp.

Zira weaved in-between the legs of the older lionesses but Vitani wasn't so lucky.

"Be careful!" Zira heard someone snap.

Zira turned around to see Vitani blinking confused after evidently crashing into an older lionesses leg.

"Sorry Amina!" Vitani squeaked scuffling her paws in embarrassment.

Amina's eyes softened as she bent down and licked Vitani on the head.

"I know young one, be careful." Amina sighed before padding off towards the stream.

Zira bounded over to Vitani and have her a playful nudge.

"If I had bumped into Amina, she would have torn my ears off!" She purred as Vitani giggled.

"I guess it's because I'm less smelly than you!" Vitani growled mischievously.

"Hey!" Zira laughed as she cuffed Vitani around the head.

"I hope you cubs aren't getting too rough." Came a voice from the other side of the clearing.

"Oh great it's Jahi" Vitani spat.

Zira turned to face him as he padded over "You're still a cub too!"

Zira knew she was technically right, Jahi's black mane had only just started to grow in small tufts on the top of his head but none-the less the much older russet coloured lion was still formidable looking.

His blue eyes sparkled. "You got me there Stripe. Nonetheless you are probably getting tired, you should go back to your mother."

Zira growled softly when he used the nickname he had made up for her. Stripe. Zira was proud of the stripe that she alone had inherited from her mother, Tishala, but Jahi always let out a slight sneer whenever he said Stripe.

"We're not tired!" Vitani said defiantly, before letting out a huge yawn. Zira rolled her eyes, Vitani could be such a beetle-brain sometimes.

"Go back to Tishala." Jahi ordered, he gaze hardening.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Zira growled.

"The hunting party will be back soon," Jahi growled

"we both know it's not a good idea for Vitani to be out when it's busy." He continued.

Zira felt rage build up inside of her

"There's nothing wrong with Vitani!" She snarled.

"Leave it Zira." Vitani said softly,looking embarrassed.

Zira lashed her tail and turned her back on Jahi's smug face.

She padded over to Vitani and nudged her in the direction where their mother lay dozing on the other side of camp.

Tishala was the same sandy colour as both of her daughters, with blazing orange eyes and a dark brown stripe down her forehead. Her face was soft and round like Vitani, Zira had inherited her long face from her father, Akida, king of the pride.

Tishala blinked sleepily as Zira and Vitani padded over.

"Had a good time my loves?" She purred.

Zira forced a purr. They did have a good time, until Jahi stuck his nose into their business.

"Yeah, it was great, me and Vitani played Beetle Catch and then we did races." Zira said cheerily.

Tishala looked up, concerned and spoke quietly so Vitani, who had just curled up in her mother's belly and was beginning to sleep, wouldn't hear.

"You know Vitani shouldn't be running around." She said, eyes sparking with worry.

Zira stiffened, she expected this from Jahi or Akida, but not Tishala!

Before Zira could spit out a reply, Vitani pricked her ears before she lifted her nose and began to sniff.

"The hunting party's back." She said sleepily before placing her head back onto her paws.

Zira saw the hunting party come over the ridge that lead to the camp,dragging an antelope behind them. At the lead was her father, Akida his wit and intelligence made up for his slim frame and he shared the same sandy coat that most the pride possessed and same piercing blue eyes as his nephew, Jahi.

The King traditionally didn't usually join hunting parties but since the death of his brother Obi, a few moons before, he had taken to joining the hunting parties to distract him from his grief.

The Lionesses stepped back to allow Akida to tear off the leg of the antelope and drag it over to where his mate and cubs were resting. Zira inwardly groaned as she saw Jahi scamper over and begin to talk frantically to Akida. Zira saw her father's gaze darken before he nodded to Jahi and begin to pad over to his family again, this time his muscles were more bunched and his tail tip twitching.

As he approached them he spat out the antelope leg and snarled.

"What is this I hear of Vitani running around camp?"

Tishala opened her mouth to reply but Zira looked up and defiantly stared her father in the eye, keeping her voice low, all too aware that Vitani was now fast asleep.

"You have to stop treating Vitani like she's different, there's nothing wrong with her!"

Akida bared his teeth and thrust his muzzle so close to Zira's face she could feel her father's breath on her cheek. Zira heard Tishala let out a horrified gasp as Akida growled

"Of course there's something wrong with her, she's blind!"


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon lay high in the cloudless sky as two almost grown lionesses tussled in the dry grass, the only sounds were the soft growls and whispers they emitted, being all too careful trying not to wake any of their pride.

"Ha, got you!" Vitani said as her teeth brushed Zira's neck.

"Ok I yield!" Zira laughed and shook her sister off her back.

Zira turned to face her sister, whose sightless gaze was as silver as the moon above.

"You've really gotten good." Zira said softly, swelling with pride. Akida had refused to allow Vitani to train, so Zira had taken it upon herself to train Vitani during the night. At first it had been a challenge, Vitani's lack of sight had meant it was harder for her to detect a moving target, but she and Zira had eventually managed to derive a strategy based off Vitani using her sharpened senses to pinpoint the exact location of her prey using hearing, smell and even small tremors in the ground that were undetectable to Zira.

To Zira's surprise Vitani sighed, suddenly much less playful than moments before.

"What's wrong?" Zira asked, confused.

"It's just, you're my sister, I know you, I don't know prey or enemy lions, how do I know that I will be able to detect them like I detect you?" Vitani's head ears drooped as she turned away from Zira.

"How do I know we're not wasting our time?" Zira heard her whisper, barely louder than the night breeze.

Zira gently pressed her muzzle against Vitani's cheek.

"Look how far you've come Vitani, a few moons ago you couldn't even hit me and now you can pin me down!" Zira exclaimed, she drew away from Vitani slightly, enough to see her sister wasn't totally convinced.

"Just think," she continued "a few more moons of work and we will be able to show Akida what you have achieved, he'll have to accept that you can hunt and fight, so he'll have to let you join the hunting parties!"

Vitani's ears perked up a bit but her forehead was still slightly creased as if she was unsure.

"And what if he doesn't, what if I have to stay in camp every day for the rest of my life?" She asked, her voice barely masking the sob that came out.

Zira pressed herself next to Vitani, a sudden rush of anger coursing through her, how dare Akida so blatantly deny his own daughter the life she so desperately craved!

"I'll be queen one day Vitani. When that day comes I will assign you to every hunting party you want, I promise."

—

"Hey Zira wake up!"

As usual Zira and Vitani had crept back into camp exhausted, just before dawn. It had only felt like seconds since Zira had settled down and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes a fraction.

"What is it Habiba?" She snapped.

"So sorry to disturb you but Akida wants to go hunting." Habiba whispered, looking unfazed by Zira's tone.

Shock rushed through Zira, why would Akida want to go hunting with her? He had never shown much interest in her hunting skills before, so why now?

"Thanks Habiba." Zira said, suddenly feeling guilty about snapping

"I'm sorry about that Habiba, I'm just tired." Zira dipped her head to the older lioness who blinked gratefully in acknowledgment.

Zira padded into the middle of the camp and stretched before walking clumsily over to the stream to drink. Well, what remained of the stream. A drought had begun several moons before and showed no signs of stopping, the once bubbling, healthy stream was now a trickle of brown water. Zira shuddered at the dirty taste.

"So are you ready to join Akida on a hunt yet sleepyhead?" A voice said softly from behind her.

Zira whipped around. Tishala stood looking at her daughter.

Zira affectionately pressed her head against her mothers muzzle in greeting as Tishala continued.

"It's quite the honour to be invited on a hunting trip with the king, mind you, we used to sneak out and have midnight hunting trips all the time..." she trailed off wistfully.

Suddenly Zira stiffened as she spotted claw marks across the back of her mother's neck. She recoiled horrified.

"You told me he had stopped doing this to you!" She gasped, Tishala looked down, all the confidence and grace she had carried moments before dimmed from her eyes, suddenly she reminded Zira of a frightened cub.

"We has a small argument Zira, that's all, nothing to worry about." Anyone else may have been fooled by Tishala's false cheeriness but Zira knew her mother too well for that.

Zira placed one of her front paws on one of Tishala's.

"You can tell me what happened." Zira said softly. Tishala pulled her paw away, looking unsure.

"Zira!" Akida's voice rang out from across the clearing.

"Go," Tishala said, acting like nothing had happened, "and good luck."

Zira found something slightly unnerving about how Tishala had wished her luck, but this thought was quickly dismissed from her mind as she worried about her mother.

Mind still racing, she bounded over to Akida, who was sat in the middle of camp, his brown mane being slightly tussled by the dry wind. All around them, the pride was beginning to stir.

"Let's go." Akida ordered bluntly before leading Zira out of camp.

Zira turned and looked behind her, Akida was leading her away from the stream, surely there would be more prey near the water? She didn't dare question Akida's motives.

Suddenly some time later, Akida stopped. Zira blinked and looked around, confused. The camp had faded from view but Zira could find no scent or sight of prey either in the patches of grass that surround her father and herself.

"Zira, I apologise, I actually came out here to tell you something." Zira suddenly felt apprehensive, what did Akida have to tell Zira which meant being so far away from camp in such sweltering heat?

"As you know Zira, one day you will be queen." Akida began as he started to pace in the patchy dry grass, sending up small dust clouds up from his paws with every step.

"As you also know, every strong queen , requires a strong king."

Zira could not believe what she was hearing.

" This is why I have come to the decision that Jahi will be your mate."

Zira went rigid and her mind began to whirl. Jahi! Zira felt sick. Before she knew it, she was yelling at her father.

"How can you say that, Jahi is my cousin!" She pleaded.

"Exactly!" Akida countered. "Jahi is a fine lion that will make our bloodline stronger!" A slightly crazed look filled his eyes.

Zira took a step back, horrified. Now she knew why Tishala had borne fresh claw marks and had acted so strangely that morning, she must have tried to overturn Akida's decision.

" I won't do it!" Zira shouted, looking at her father's stunned expression.

" This is wrong Father, I don't even like Jahi, you know that! You can't make me!"

Akida's gaze hardened. He began to stalk towards Zira, claws unsheathed. Zira suddenly felt a twinge if fear.

" I have already promised Jahi you will be his mate, he knows that the pride needs strong leadership." Zira somehow felt worse, by the sound of it, Jahi had been in on this the whole time, she had avoided the arrogant young male wherever possible, but she thought that he would at least discuss anything like that with her first rather than scheme with her father.

"If you don't like it then you will be banished from the pride, never allowed to return!" He roared, claws digging into the ground, muscles tense and bulging.

Zira stared in shock, he would banish his own daughter! Zira was about to storm off and tell him she would accepted that generous offer, but two names flashed in her mind like lightning.

Tishala. Vitani.

'Who knows what harm a resentful Akida could inflict upon them',a voice in Zira's mind whisperd.

They needed her here.

Zira barely bit back her sob.

She knew what she had to do.

"I will do it Father, I will allow Jahi to be my mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Zira sat in silence with Tishala and Vitani.

Once Zira had told Akida she would be Jahi's mate, his whole manner changed completely. He had suddenly been more energetic and had actually started trying to hunt. Zira's mind had been full of fear and sorrow, so she had hunted poorly.

Akida, for once, didn't care.

He had sauntered back into camp head head high, the warthog piglet he had killed clamped in his jaws and announced that Zira and Jahi would form a union that would strengthen the whole pride for generations to come.

Through the haze of thoughts that were clouding Zira's mind she had noticed that the pride had been supportive, but not happy. Amina had even drawn her young cub she had had only a moon before closer to her belly with her tail.

"Zira..." Vitani began but fell silent.

What was there to say?

Akida padded regally over to his family.

"Zira, I have just informed Jahi, he wants to meet you near the Great Rock at sunset."

The Great Rock lay on the other side of the stream, as big as three lions stacked nose to tail tip. It was far away from camp and the only prey found there were meerkats hopeful for scorpions that hid in the cracks of the stone.

The perfect place to be alone.

Zira suddenly felt a wave of nausea.

"I'm proud of you Zira." Akida said gently.

Zira looked around, surprise temporarily banishing her worry.

"Because of your actions, our pride now has a bright future." Akida nodded and padded away.

Vitani pressed closer to Zira. She could feel her sister tremble slightly.

Zira looked up at the sky.

It was almost the time Jahi wanted to meet. Zira dully wondered where the time went.

She traced her tail along Vitani's back and then stood up.

"Wait." Tishala said, she had not spoken since Akida had made the announcement that morning.

Zira turned around and faced her mother.

Tishala signed sadly.

" I just want you to know, your father wasn't always like this."

Zira saw Vitani's ears prick in surprise. Zira was sure she would have felt the same if it were not for the anxiety that was rising in her.

"He used to be kind, and so loving." Tishala sighed, eyes swimming with memories. She then looked up sharply.

"When Obi became ill, Akida sent patrols all over our lands to find herbs that could heal him and get rid of the poisonous lump that was growing in his belly. But nothing worked. Akida just wants strong descendants so none of them will suffer like his brother did." Tishala's gazed drifted to Zira's eyes.

Zira nodded. For all his faults, maybe her father was doing what he thought was best.

Zira turned around and began to pad towards the stream and passed the small trickle of water no problem. She walked for what felt like an age but at the same time only a few moments.

She first saw it as a small speck on the horizon which grew larger and larger with every paw step. She had only been here once before. Tishala had brought here daughters here once they were old enough to make the journey. Akida hadn't come with them.

"Over here!" A voice cried out.

Zira suddenly felt like her paws were routed to the ground.

Jahi.

The young male bounded over, his now thick black mane tussling in the wind, and his blue eyes shining. He thrust his muzzle into Zira's. She unsheathed her claws and backed away.

"Too soon huh?" He said looking disheartened.

Zira tried to snap a retort but the words wouldn't come.

"It's ok." Jahi said looking at her face.

"I know we haven't really spoken much since you were a cub," he looked at Zira. "Well at all really." He conceded.

Zira was confused. What was he playing at?

"But I just wanted to say, I find you attractive Stripe- I mean Zira and I'm so glad you agreed to this, you must feel the same way!" Zira's tongue was too dry to speak.

He seemed to take that as agreement and his gaze softened.

" I just wanted to come here so we could get to know each other better before..." he trailed off. Zira knew what he meant.

"Follow me!" He shouted as he bounded up the rock.

Maybe Zira had misjudged him after all. She followed him.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Just follow! We don't have much time!"

Zira eventually scrambled up the rock, panting by the time she reached the top.

"Look right there." Jahi said, pointing his nose at gap between two far off mountains on the horizon.

Zira squinted. Suddenly a blinding flash of gold appeared between the gap. The light seemed to dance momentarily, as if one of the stars had crashed to the ground. Suddenly it was gone.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I thought you'd like it." Jahi whispered.

Jahi stood up.

"Ok I'll race you down the rock, last one at the bottom had to be the first one to talk."

"About what?" Zira queried.

"Anything." Jahi said and leapt down.

—

The moon had risen high in the sky, the only sound was Zira's talking and Jahi's laughter.

"And then," Zira giggled, "Vitani came back asked me why I smelt wet!" Zira and Jahi laughed together.

As the laughter died, Zira looked up at the moon.

"We'd better get back." She said, rising to her paws.

"So soon?" Jahi replied

Zira turned back towards him and took a cautious sniff. He really was attracted to her! She stiffened, feeling the same unease as before Jahi had taken her up the rock.

He pressed closer to her. His scent was overwhelming.

"I really have enjoyed myself."

"So have I." Zira said gently. She had been wrong about Jahi, he seemed nice, much less arrogant and mean as when they were cubs, but she didn't like him that way, only as a friend and nothing more.

"Jahi. You're a good friend."

Jahi stiffened.

"Friend?" His gaze darkened. Zira pushed away the twinge of fear that had just filled her heart.

"Zira, I don't want to be friends, I want to be mates, otherwise I wouldn't have wasted all this time tonight." His claws were digging into the ground, his muzzled twisted into a snarl.

"Im sorry Jahi." Zira gulped before she turned and began to walk away.

Suddenly she felt a blow to her head, her legs gave way and she sank to the ground. Once the dizziness had passed she realised that Jahi had position himself along her back.

"Jahi...please...no." She begged softly, her head to fuzzy to fight back.

Suddenly she felt a pain like she had never felt before. Zira screamed, through the pain she tried desperately to fight back but each time she tried to turn or move her paws, she felt unsheathed claws batter her head relentlessly.

This seemed to go on forever, the whole time Zira felt nothing but imaginable pain and terror.

When it finally stopped she was dimly aware that it was almost dawn. Her body was to exhausted and in pain to allow her to moved as Jahi moved off her and padded over to face her.

" I tried doing it the nice way Stripe, but you better get used to this now, you made your choice." He kicked dust in her face before padding off towards the camp.

Zira suddenly felt to weak to even try to stand anymore. With any luck the vultures or hyenas would get her soon. She could not live like this.

She blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Since that night, things had only gotten worse. Jahi would frequently take Zira out of camp and kept doing unspeakable things to her. Whenever she came back with fresh wounds she would only reply with non-committal answers.

She always felt exhausted and ill and as a result she had been unable to keep up frequent training lessons with Vitani. Zira had failed her.

"Hey Vitani watch this!" Zira raised her head from between her paws. Zira saw Amina's cub, Panya, raised on her back paws in the clearing of camp.

Zira winced. The young cub was obviously still ignorant to Vitani's blindness.

Vitani paused from walking and swung her head around to Panya's direction and blinked.

"Let's see then." She purred as her ears pricked forward to the cub's direction and tensed her paws, whiskers quivering, ready to try and hear and feel what actions the cub was about to take.

Zira watched Panya jump up in the air, battering all four paws frantically before landing so ungracefully she fell over.

Vitani purred.

"That was really good, keep trying and you will get the landing right." She said, nosing the cub to her paws.

Zira was impressed with how keen Vitani's senses were. Then she felt a rush of guilt that she had been too tired to help her train recently. She placed her head back on her paws and turned away.

"Come and walk with me Zira." Said a voice.

Panic shot through Zira. Not Jahi, not again!

Then Zira realised that this voice was softer, gentler. She looked up and found herself looking in Vitani's sightless silver eyes.

"Come on Zira, get up." Vitani started to pad away as she spoke.

Zira heaved herself up, feeling heavy and clumsy.

And slowly ambled after her sister.

"Lets go quick then." She said

She wanted to be out of camp by the time Jahi came back from patrol with Akida.

Vitani didn't question Zira as she marched ahead.

Once camp was out of sight, only then did Zira slow down.

She felt a twinge if guilt when she realised she hadn't even tried to guide Vitani, but Vitani only a few pawsteps behind her.

"I'm sorry Vitani, about your training. We can do some now if you like." Zira blurted our desperately.

Vitani rested her tail on Zira's back.

"It's ok Zira." She said softly

"I know somethings wrong between you and Jahi, very wrong. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here for you. Always."

Zira felt a wave of emotion come over her as she buried her face under Vitani's chin.

Zira began to sob. Zira didn't know for how long, but Vitani sat there with her silently the whole time, tail gently stroking her back.

Zira felt a small weight of what she had been feeling recently lifted.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She rose to her paws again.

"Let's go back." She said, sunset would be soon.

Suddenly she stumbled and lost her footing, falling ungracefully on her side.

"Are you ok?" Vitani asked,ears swivelling.

Zira groaned

"Yeah thanks, I just feel so heavy and clumsy lately."

"Well you would." Said Vitani matter of factly.

Zira looked at her confused

"Why?"

Vitani's ears perked.

"Don't you know?" She whispered, sounding apprehensive.

"Know what?" Zira asked, starting to feel scared.

"You're pregnant."

Zira suddenly felt lightheaded.

Pregnant! How could she be pregnant?

"How do you know?" She asked Vitani desperately.

"You have the same milk scent mother had and Amina has. Oh Zira I'm so sorry I thought you knew" Vitani said sorrowfully.

Zira's mind was racing. She pictured her cubs being raised by Jahi, learning his arrogance, his brutality, his greed. She would not allow it.

She knew what she had to do.

"Thanks for letting me know Vitani." She pressed against her sister.

"Let's go home."

—

Vitani sat patiently up a tree near the Great Rock.

She knew Jahi came here every evening to watch the sunset.

She would make this right for her children, no matter what it took.

She saw Jahi pad over to the Great Rock from a distance. Zira knew he was so arrogant he surely wouldn't bother to try and scent for danger.

She was right. He bounded up the rock without checking.

What a fool.

He didn't know Zira was there.

As Jahi's gaze was fixed on the horizon Zira wrestled with those horrible memories of what Jahi had done to her here and slunk up the rock, silent as a snake.

She got up right behind Jahi.

Her breath tickled the fur on his back.

He still don't notices.

She raised herself on her hind legs and slammed down on him with all her might.

He let out a startled yelp as he plummeted off the rock and landed with a whumph sound on the ground below, dust was thrown int the air on impact.

Zira slunk down and padded over to him.

He was still alive, groaning, eyes half shut. Both of his hind legs were bent at awkward angles, bone sticking out of one. Blood trickled from a gash in the back of his head.

He suddenly focused enough to see Zira, he tried to say something but it came out as a groan as blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"I'm pregnant Jahi." Zira said cooly.

Was that a flicker of triumph in his eyes, or surprise? Zira dismisses it.

"You will never meet your cubs, Jahi, I will not allow it. They will never even know your name."

Making sure her claws were sheathed to avoid any suspicion from her pride, she pressed down on Jahi's throat.

His eyes widened, he battered Zira feebly with his forepaws as blood began to gush from his mouth. Zira laughed.

This felt good!

She hadn't felt this way since she was a cub!

She pressed down harder.

Finally, revenge was hers!

She made sure to look into Jahi's frenzied eyes as she slowly took his life away.

Suddenly he grew still beneath her, his eyes slowly glazed over.

He was dead.

Zira stood away from his body triumphantly, her cubs would be safe and her nightmare was over.

She carefully dusted her prints with her tail around Jahi's body before turning and calmly padding back towards camp. Once camp came into view, Zira made sure to suddenly pant and bring her heart-rate up, as if she had been running the whole time.

She sprang and began to race towards camp, panting.

Once she entered the clearing, all eyes turned on her.

Just how she wanted it.

"Oh help please! Jahi fell off the Great Rock!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at me mother!" Zira looked up from where she was lying in the shade of a dead tree and looked at her son. He had been born a moon ago, long after Zira had convinced her pride that Jahi died in an unfortunate accident. Despite all that Akida had done to herself, Tishala and Vitani, Zira still has felt slightly bad when she saw the blankness that existed in his eyes when he had hauled Jahi's body back to camp. Slightly. Zira would never admit it, but she felt a glimmer of satisfaction each time she saw her father suffer.

Zira watched as Nuka spun around until he had his own tail clamped in his jaws, she could see the pride of his accomplishment shining in his eyes.

"Very good Nuka." She said simply before resting her head again and closed her eyes. She didn't know why but she didn't feel as close to Nuka as she knew she should, she knew loved him, but ever since she gave birth to him she had felt this sadness she just couldn't get rid of.

She heard Nuka bounding up to her before flopping himself of her head.

"Mother, can we play? Please?" She heard him plead.

"Not now Nuka, I'm tired."

"But Akida plays with me all the time, and he's the King! And Vitani! And Tishala tells me stories!"

Zira winced. Nuka was too young for Panya to bother with so he often played with his family. Akida had taken a special liking to her son. Zira had a feeling it was because apart from the fact he shared her eyes, Nuka was a skinny copy of Jahi, and Akida seemed to pay more attention to Nuka than he ever did to his own cubs. Vitani, often played with any cubs as she was confined to the camp almost all the time, Zira had witnessed many play sessions between her sister and her son.

"Please Nuka, mother is tired. Maybe later." She shook her shoulders slightly to try and get him off.

"I'll play for a while Nuka." Zira cracked one eye open and saw her father approach.

Zira couldn't stand to listen to any more of Akida's talks about how great Jahi was while he and Nuka play fought.

Zira wearily rose to her feet.

"I thought you were tired?" Zira heard Nuka's hurt voice behind her.

Zira felt a twinge of guilt and her father's glare burning into her. She turned around to see Nuka sitting with his head turned to one side and his legs splayed out. She bent down and nuzzled him, as she did so, she heard him purr.

"I'm just going to move out of your way, I don't want to get trampled by two fierce kings do I?" She said forcing herself to sound cheery.

"I guess not!" Nuka said, immediately his ears peeking up and eyes sparkling again.

"See you later then mother! Akida said he would teach me how to catch field mice!" Zira saw Akida's head tip to one side.

"If you say so little prince. But you know I didn't say that." He said with a chuckle. Zira turned away, suddenly resentful that Akida gave her cub more attention than his own.

Zira started looking for Vitani, she wanted to talk to her about resuming her training now that Nuka had been born, she saw her on the far end of the clearing sunning herself. Most of the pride was out on a hunting patrol with Tishala in the lead, few lions remained.

She padded up to her sister and gave her a small nudge.

Vitani swivelled her ears in Zira's direction, indicating that she was waiting for Zira to speak.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" Zira asked

"Sure, I thought I was going to die of boredom here!" Vitani got to her feet, chuckling. Zira gave her a friendly nudge and then instinctively draped her tail across Vitani's back.

Vitani turned her head to Zira.

"Can I try on my own today? Tishala has taken me for a few walks recently and I know the area around here fairly well now."

Vitani's words stung Zira more than she let on. It should have been her taking Vitani out.

She forced a purr.

"Sure."

Zira took the lead an padded out of camp.

The ground was hard and dry underpaw and little grass was to be seen. The drought that had begun so many moons ago still had not ended. Zira had been well fed during her pregnancy and raising Nuka, but suddenly she noticed how gaunt Vitani looked, her fur full and her pelt clung to her in places.

"I'm sorry!" Zira blurted

Vitani cocked her head,confused.

"Why?"

"I should have given you my food, I was so selfish for not realising how bad the drought was, I knew that I had to travel father for my water but I didn't realise it meant the food was short!"

Vitani pressed herself against Zira comfortingly.

"It's ok Zira, you have to feed both yourself and Nuka."

Zira still felt ashamed.

As the sisters padded on, Vitani sighed and said wistfully.

"It's a shame that Jahi was so abusive towards you, otherwise I'd be sorry he was dead, we could use his hunting skills now."

Zira stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Vitani." She choked

Vitani looked confused.

Although Zira knew Vitani couldn't see her,she looked into Vitani's eyes as she whispered "I killed him."

Vitani's eyes stretched wide and her jaw dropped a little as she took a step back.

"But you were defending yourself, weren't you?" She whispered, horrified and pleading.

Zira raised her head, although her legs were trembling, she knew it was the right thing to do but she didn't know if Vitani would see it that way.

" I was defending myself and Nuka from any further attacks. I did what I had to do."

"So you murdered him." Zira was shocked at how hollow Vitani's voice sounded.

"Vitani..." she started before Vitani turned around and ran out blindly towards the open plain.

"Vitani!" Zira shouted, hard on Vitani's heels. Zira was surprised by her sister's speed and struggled to keep up after so many moons of little exercise.

Some time later, Vitani stopped, panting, nose sniffing the air, Zira stopped at her side, exhausted.

"We will talk about what you did later but for now, look over there." She said briskly pointing her nose.

An old skinny wildebeest bull was standing, breath rattling, the rest of his small herd was scattered a short distance away, the hunting party must be working on them.

Zira sniffed the air, and sure enough she could smell the faint scents of her pride-mates that had passed through here.

"Zira, the pride needs food, chase the wildebeest towards me and I'll kill it." Vitani said. Zira was stung by the cold detachment in her voice.

"Ok." Zira said, slinking away and behind the wildebeest . Zira watched Vitani position herself a few lion lengths in front of it, ready to strike.

Suddenly Zira felt afraid for Vitani, her sister had never taken down real prey before, she wasn't sure if a wildebeest was the best starting prey for any lion.

"It's old and thin Zira, Vitani will be fine." She whispered to herself, hoping she believed it.

With a snarl she jumped out of the little grass cover she had. The wildebeest made a startled cry and kicking out to Zira, missing my a whisker-length. Before running clumsily for Vitani.

Zira held her breath as Vitani jumped out, her aim was a little off so instead of landing on the wildebeest's throat she landed on its flank, that didn't deter her though as she hung on and began slashing and biting the bull.

The wildebeest let out a cry of pain.

Zira sprang up, ready to race towards Vitani and help her take down this prey. But suddenly the wildebeest reared up and shook Vitani off.

Time seemed to slow down as Vitani hit the floor, Zira began to race towards them, but instead of running, the wildebeest turned and sung its sharp horns into a defenceless Vitani. Zira heard herself screaming Vitani's name as the wildebeest shook its head around, driving the horns deeper in before twisting them to release them.

The buffalo was running away just as Zira reached Vitani's side.

Vitani's eyes were wide open and glazed, a trickle of blood escape her mouth.

"Your ok, Vitani." Zira said, hauling Vitani by the scruff.

"You've just got to get to your feet." She mourners through a mouthful of her sister's dusty fur. Vitani dropped down again.

Zira heard pawsteps behind her.

Habiba, Aisha and Tabia bounded up to her.

"What's wrong, I thought we heard-" Habiba stopped as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Get Tishala." Habiba croaked to Aisha.

Aisha ran back into the patchy, dry grass.

"I think she's hurt." Zira said.

Habiba whispered to Tabia "We need to take her back to camp, can you carry her?" Tabia sunk to the ground as Habiba hauled Vitani onto her back.

"Please be careful." Zira said bleakly.

Suddenly the most horrible wail spilt the air. Tishala stumbles, wailing in grief before pressing herself against Vitani's unmoving form. Tishala sobbed as she sank to the ground.

Slowly the other lionesses came into sight, several dragging a large

wildebeest begins them.

Habiba looked up, taking authority.

We will ask questions later. For now we need to get back to camp. Habiba turned and began to walk back to camp, a tail draped across Zira's back. She didn't care whose.

Zira saw Tishala ahead of her, with Aisha guiding her, staying as close to Vitani as she possibly could.

The sun was going down by the time the uniting party reached camp. Habiba had gone ahead a short while before to let everyone know what had happened. Akida sat in the centre of the clearing, his face horrified.

Despite her pain Zira was shocked to see her father bury his head in Vitani's fur before turning to the grief -stricken Tishala and press his head against hers.

"What happened?" His voice broke.

Zira stepped forward.

"She wanted to go hunting,I let her." Zira said with a horrified gasp.

It was her fault.

She saw Akida's face twist in pain and anger.

"Vitani is dead because of you!" He roared as he sprang of Zira.

Zira heard horrified gasps as he pinned her down and began slashing.

No one tried to stop it.

Zira didn't bother to defend herself, she deserved it.

Zira suddenly felt a burning pain in her heat where her father had sunk a tooth in.

Mouth bloody, Akida blinked confused before stepping off Zira and padding exhausted to the body of his other daughter, who had been laid in the middle of camp ready for vigil.

Zira saw Nuka's horrified gaze burning into her pelt from where he sat with Amina and Panya.

Zira padded over to them and sunk down, she pulled Nuka close to her before closing her eyes, trying to wish away the pain.

It was all her fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Zira lay next to Tishala in the shade of a dead tree, away from the scorching sun. Several moons had passed since Vitani's death, but Zira felt the pain as if it had only just happened. Akida now avoided her at all costs. Zira didn't mind, she was glad to see the back of Akida's meddling in her life.

Besides, Zira had bigger concerns.

Zira's gaze landed on Tishala. Ever since Vitani had died Tishala had become more withdrawn, and she had been getting frequent chest pains, which left her with little ability to move, one moon ago Akida had made the decision to move the pride a small distance upstream to be closer to the water. At first Tishala had lain on top of Vitani's grace, refusing to leave her cub, gentle persuasion from Habiba had encouraged her to move, but she needed to lean on someone for the whole journey.

Zira heard a thud, snapping her out of her thoughts. Nuka stood before her, he had dropped a small piece of meat on the ground. He had grown since Vitani died, the spots which all young cubs possessed had only just faded and although he had gotten bigger, his paws were still big and clumsy, showing he still had a lot of growing to do.

"I thought you might be hungry mother." Nuka said loudly. Zira winced, But Tishala remained asleep.

"Be quiet Tishala is sleeping!" She snapped in a hushed tone.

She immediately regretted it though, seeing the hurt look on her sons face. She slowly stood up and gave him a swift lick across the head.

"I'm sorry Nuka, I've just been lying still for too long, I'm cranky. This looks delicious. Thank you." Nuka's ears perked and his chest swelled.

Zira stifled a purr. She had felt slightly closer to her son since Vitani's death, she wanted to try hard to try and create a good bond with him.

"I'm going for a walk. Could you look after Tishala for me?" She asked. Although she wanted to bond with him, the last thing she wanted now was him to be under her paws.

To her relief, Nuka sat up and nodded, eyes shining.

"Don't worry, I won't let her be hurt, I'm her personal guard!" He bounded over to Tishala and sat next to her, his crooked whiskers quivering as he sniffed the air. Zira turned and padded out of the new camp, sniffing the air for prey as she went. As she walked further in silence, the dull ache that had filled her heart since Vitani died became more and more intense, no matter how hard Zira tried to focus on hunting. She shook her head and carried on.

She came to a small grove of trees, most of them dead and leafless but a few clung to life. She sniffed the air. Warthog! Sure enough, she saw one sniffing amongst the roots for grubs. It hadn't spotted her. She crouched down low and sprang. The pig let out a frightened squeal and ran. Zira's paws skimmed the ground as she bounded closer to it. She couldn't lose this warthog.

Suddenly there was a flash of brown and the warthogs frightened squeals cut off. Zira stopped dead in her tracks. A broad shouldered lion stood with the warthog clamped in his jaws. His mane was black and his soft fur was an unusual shade of brown Zira hadn't seen on a lion before.

His green eyes glinted mischievously. For a moment Zira was routed to the spot. She shook her head and growled.

"That was mine." She snarled.

The lion dropped the warthog and took a small step forward, tail tip twitching in amusement.

"But I caught it." He purred

Zira seethed with anger, she didn't have time for this!

"I chased it, I would have caught it if it wasn't for you!" She unsheathed her claws. The lion seemed unfazed.

"No need to get hasty." He picked up the warthog and threw it over to Zira, before lying down.

"How could I deprive such a beautiful creature of what should be hers?" He rolled onto is back, exposing his soft sand coloured belly, eyes gleaming.

Zira cautiously padded over to the warthog, claws still unsheathed she stared at the stranger.

"What are you playing at? What do you want?" She growled.

"A name preferably." He licked his forepaw lazily. "I'm Hami."

Zira sheathed her claws and sat down, she didn't know what but something about Hami made her feel at ease and intrigued, despite his arrogance.

"Zira." She said coldly. She didn't want him to think she had let her guard down.

"Zira." He said quietly and shut his eyes for a second before blinking them back open.

"Do you live here?" Zira asked, curious.

Hami had started rolling around in the sand playfully.

" Kind of, I live where I please, and right now, it's a small cave just on the other side of this grove. Over there." He waved his tail to indicate this as he spoke.

"Would you like to see it sometime?" He asked, his green eyes burning into her.

"No-yes... I've got to go." Zira fumbled picking up her warthog, she nodded her head in thanks before bounding off. She heard Hami call out behind her. " I will be here everyday from sun high to sunset. If you want to see me, you know where to find me!"


	7. Chapter 7

"This intruder must be found and dealt with, he is stealing our prey but the coward will not confront us directly, we will not stand for it!" From now on I will be making more regular border patrols and the hunting parties must be extra vigilant. That will be all!" Akida concluded his announcement and stepped down from the small rock from which he had been speaking. Zira sighed, she had warned Hami to be careful from where he caught prey, but her mate clearly hadn't been listening. It had been many moons since they first met, Nuka was almost at an age where he could begin to receive full hunting training, it had taken a while for Zira to come to trust Hami, and a lot longer for them to become mates, she had kept having flashbacks to what Jahi had done and panicked, often scratching Hami in her frenzy. But he didn't mind, he would always give her gentle reassurances and all the time she needed until she had been ready. Zira was certain now this emotion she had grown to feel for Hami was love. Finally something in her life was going right.

Zira left the clearing and padded over to where Tishala was resting. Her chest pains were not getting any better, especially since Akida had decided to move the pride yet again to follow the ever shrinking water supply. The short journey had occurred the previous day but Tishala was still exhausted.

Zira settles clumsily next to Tishala, finding it difficult to become comfortable. Tishala's eye cracked open to look at Zira. She raised her head and gave her daughter a swift lick on the cheek.

"So a male has been around our lands?" Tishala asked casually

"Yes, Akida believes he's a trouble maker who has come to steal what little prey we have." Zira said in reply. None of the pride knew about her relationship with Hami. She intended to keep it that way.

Zira turned away from her mother and watched Nuka batter a dry leaf caught in the wind while Panya dozed peacefully nearby, the young lioness was almost at the end of her training and had been working hard. Habiba watched nearby with her young son, Musa, who was born less than a moon before, lay at her belly, eyes half closed. Like most of the pride Musa was thin, but the small cub should never be that thin at a young age. Zira could understand her father's sense of urgency in tracking down Hami, the pride had no prey to spare.

"What do you think?" Tishala inquired, snapping Zira out of her thoughts.

"About what?"

"The male."

Nuka was chasing the leaf towards Panya now.

"I think there needs to be more evidence of prey stealing before we act." Zira said carefully.

"I thought you would be itching for the fight Zira." Tishala replied

Nuka had tripped over Panya, who was now awake and snapping at him. Most of those left in camp had turned to watch.

"Zira it's ok, I'm just happy you are happy." Zira heard Tishala day, Zira turned and found Tishala's amber gaze burning into her.

Tishala laughed gently.

"You thought I wouldn't notice? Someone had to father those cubs."

Zira stood up and took a step back, mind racing.

" What cubs? You mean I'm-" Tishala nodded.

"Would anyone else have noticed?" Zira whispered hoarsely.

Tishala shook her head. "Not yet, but they will soon."

"What should I do?" Zira whispered.

Tishala stretched her neck upwards, Zira respond by stepping forward and pressing her cheek against her mother's.

"Go to him." Tishala breathed, as quiet as a sigh.

Zira stood up in nodded.

"See you soon!" She called over her shoulder making sure it sounded cheery for the rest of the pride. Not that they would notice. Panya and Nuka were currently rolling around on the floor, hitting each other with blows from sheathed claws.

How could Zira not know she was pregnant again! Zira felt her heart soar. These would be Hami's cubs, an everlasting reminder of the love she had Hami had for each other. She raced over to the small tree grove where she and Hami met. She sniffed the air, something was wrong, there were too many fresh lion scents. Suddenly a roar split the air. Zira ran over to the source.

Hami was backed up against the trunk of a large tree. His muzzle was bloody and one of his ears was now torn. Akida stalked towards him, claws unsheathed,the hunting party that had left after the meeting, lead by Amina, were flanking him and surrounding Hami. Evidently the king and the hunting party had teamed up to teach Hami a lesson.

Zira raced forward.

"Stop!" She shouted.

Everyone turned in her directions

"Zira!" Hami cried relieved

Akida swung back around to face Hami.

"You know my daughter?"

The lionesses stepped out of Zira's way as she ran and thrust her muzzle into Hami's.

" Are you OK?" She asked

"Absolutely, but are you? What are you doing here?" He breathed, voice full of concern.

"Yes Zira, what are you doing here?" Akida snarled. Pressed against Hami Zira turned to face her father. She lifted her chin and looked him in the eye.

" I came to tell Hami I'm expecting his cubs." Akida stiffened, and Zira heard the lionesses speaking in shocked tones, but that didn't matter. Hami's purr was loud enough for soaring vultures to hear.

"This is wonderful Zira, I- I don't know what to say." He laughed.

"I'm going to be a father!"

He pressed his head against Zira's.

He then turned to face Akida and dipped his head.

"Your highness, if you would let me, I would love to join your pride."

To Zira's surprise Akida sheathed his claws and began to purr. Hami looked up confused and looked to Sira for reassurance, she nodded encouragingly.

Akida slowly padded over to Hami.

"Well, Hami was it? You certainly seemed to have won over my daughters affections, and you have clearly proven yourself a good hunter." Akida chuckled. Hami laughed nervously and scuffled his paws.

Akida was only a whisker- length away from Hami.

"So I guess there is only one thing left to say." Akida's gaze lingered on Hami, who lifted his head hopefully.

"Goodbye." Hami only had enough time for his face to change from hopeful to startled before Akida lunged for his throat. Blood raced from the open wound as Akida shook Hami's neck in his teeth, a dreadful snap echoed around the grove before Akida released Hami from his grip. Hami's body fell to the floor blood still spewing from the open wound, his green eyes glazed, his face was contorted to reflect his last moments, full of surprise and fear. Zira was routed to the spot. No sound escaped her mouth, although she knew she should be screaming. Akida sat down and began to try and clean the blood from his muzzle as if he had just killed some prey. Zira's legs moved stiffly forward, she was dimly aware of the gasps and whispers of the hunting party. When she reached Hami's body she sank down and began to wail. At first it came out as a slow moan, but gradually intensified as she began to scream into Hami's blood soaked fur, once so warm and full of life was now becoming colder, the only warmth coming from the blood that spilled from his neck.

Zira was dimly aware of a tail brushing her spine.

" I'm sorry to do this to you Zira, but your pride needs you to be strong, not padding around after this no good loner. He was nothing but trouble. It was an act of mercy what I did, I spared you, him and the pride from greater pain." Akida's voice entered her ear, soothing and sympathetic. Zira suddenly filled with rage and grief. How dare he try and justify what he did!

She dismissed the well-being of herself and her unborn cubs from her mind. The only thing that mattered now was avenging Hami.

A low growl came from her throat, suddenly she span around, claws unsheathed, catching Akida on the muzzled. He stepped back, shocked, before letting out a roar of rage and charging at his daughter.

His claws swiped for her muzzle but Zira was too quick, she ducked down low and sprang forward, her jaws met Akida's forleg and she bit down hard. She was suddenly aware of an intense pain as Akida used his other forepaw to rake his claws along her back while balancing on his hind legs. Zira rose up to meet him. The two wrestled with each other, jaws snapping and claws unsheathed. This was not a squabble between parent and child. This was a fight between two lions aiming to kill.

Zira realised she was slowly being driven back. She needed to wind this. For Hami.

Her mind was suddenly cast back to the days when she trained Vitani, she thought of an old trick, a simple one. But would Akida fall for it?

She allowed herself to be pushed to the ground on her back as Akida cane down with her and loomed over her, claws digging into her shoulders. Zira feigned weakness as she positioned her hind paws on Akida's belly.

"Father please..." she gasped

Akida's grip loosened slightly.

"Was that regret flashing in his blue eyes?"

Zira unsheathed the claws on her hind paws.

"Say hello to Jahi for me." Zira snarled as she kicked down her father's belly with all her might, ripping it open.

Akida let out a gasp. Zira slid from under him and stood up.

Akida collapsed and started convulsing, his intestines had sprawled our across the sand and his ribs were visible. The sand around him was very quickly turning red. Zira stepped back slightly. She felt no regret, no repulsion, only freedom and joy.

She looked down at Akida. His eyes were still half open as he shook and gasped for breath.

Zira looked him in the eye.

"Goodbye Father. Just do you know, I was the one who killed Jahi, it felt just as good then and it does now." She growled softly in his ear, making sure her pride-mates, who were standing horrified nearby, couldn't hear.

Was it her imagination or did Akida's eyes widen a little?

Suddenly Akida let out one final gasp and was still, the blood had now reached Zira's paws, but she didn't care. The king was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Zira raised her head and looked around at the hunting party. Their eyes were widened with shock. Zira swept her gaze across all of them. None of them would meet her eye.

" We need to take the bodies back to the pride for burial." Zira's voice rang around the grove. Her voice was unusually steady and a sense of calm filled her, despite everything that had happened.

She didn't care about her father, but Hami deserved a proper burial.

Her heart twisted in pain as she looked at Hami's body.

She pressed her muzzle against his cold fur. Gently she raised her head and gave each of his eyes a swift lick, giving the illusion that he may just be sleeping.

She was aware of the other lionesses gently hauling Akida on Amina's back.

Dalila and Aisha stood nearby, heads bowed. Zira beckoned then with her tail.

They obediently trotted over.

"Help me get Hami onto my back." Zira said softly. She wanted to be the one to escort Hami on his final journey.

She bent down as they positioned him on her back. A flicker of amusement passed through her as she looked at her paws, still soaked in Akida's blood.

When Hami was positioned, Zira stood up and began walking in the direction of the new camp. As she caught up to Amina, the older lioness dipped her head and allowed Zira to pass. Suddenly a realisation hit Zira like a charging elephant. She was queen now.

—

As soon as Zira and the hunting party arrived in camp with the bodies an unnatural hush settled over camp. As Akida's body hit the ground with a thud, Zira heard a low moan.

Zira turned her head ash she saw Tishala stagger out in the clearing. Nuka was trying his best to steady her, but his puny size and clumsy feet just meant that the older lioness was accidentally pushing him to aside with her grief.

As she buries her face in Akida's fur Zira felt a pang of guilt. After all Akida had done to her, Tishala still loved him.

"What happened?" Tabia choked, her gaze flickering from Akida's body to Hami's.

Zira swiftly padded over to the rock where Akida had taken to making announcements on and stood on it.

Her gaze swept over the pride. Her pride.

"The body of the lion you do not know, is my mate. His name is Hami and he is the father of the cubs I am carrying." Zira paused to allow the shocked murmurings coming from a majority of the pride to die down. She saw Nuka tip his head in confusion and Tishala rose her head and gazed at Zira, eyes clouded with grief and expression unreadable.

"Akida killed Hami in an unprovoked attack and I was forced to fight Akida to defend myself, he was accidentally killed in the scuffle, I had to defend myself for he would have surely done the same to me as he had done to Hami." Zira glared at the hunting party, warning them not to challenge what she said, the part about Hami was true at least. To her relief, they all dipped their heads in submission.

No one else seemed to noticed the look Zira had exchanged with the hunting party, murmurs rippled around the camp, Zira noticed Nuka frozen to the spot, his face contorted in confusion.

As the murmurs died down, cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her. Even Tishala's gaze sharpened.

Zira would have to plan her words carefully.

"Akida was a great king, he was proud, strong and always looked to the future. I promise you I will be a queen to live up to his legacy. I would give my last breath to protect you. I swear."

—

A few days had passed since the deaths of Akida and Hami, their graves were just outside the camp. Akida's was the grandest with the most stones piled on top, but Hami's was the one Zira would sneak out of camp of to curl up beside, imagining Hami was still there, next to her.

The sun scorched the camp. Zira had ordered that no one go out to hunt today and try and find shade, no prey would be out in this weather. Not that they could find much at all recently. This section of the stream had been reduced to a measly trickle.

Suddenly a wail pierced the camp. Zira sat up ears alert, a brief wave of pregnancy nausea washed over her as she stood up. Zira raced over to the tree where the wail was coming from and a crowd had formed. The crowd parted to let Zira through. Habiba was wailing in the middle, a tiny body in her paws. Musa. The tiny cub looked as though he was sleeping, but Zira had experienced enough death to know that this cub was beyond saving.

"It's all my fault! I couldn't make enough milk." Habiba screeched. Tishala pushed passed Zira and curled up beside the grieving lioness, gently licking her ears and muttering comforting words.

Zira knew what she must do, the pride could not go on like this. She didn't bother standing on the surely scorching announcement rock. Apart from Habiba's wails and Tishala's whispers, everyone was silent.

"The death of Musa is a tragedy. He was so young, so full of promise." Zira noticed she had the prides attention now, even Habiba's wailing had ceased, the distraught mother was staring at Zira, although her eyes were glazed in pain.

"We will not let any other lion suffer the same fate as Musa. We must move away from these lands and find a new home, where no one will go hungry."

Her words were greeted with stunned silence.

"Leave?" Came the horse voice of Amina.

"Well it makes sense." Tabia muttered.

Zira could hear the wind blow across the sand.

"Not everyone had to leave." She called.

"If you wish, you may stay, I will walk to that tree." Zira whipped her tail a few lion lengths in front of her.

" Those who wish to come, join me."

She padded over to the tree and sat down.

"Coming mother!" A voice called as Nuka raced across the clearing, seemingly oblivious to the grim mood that hung over the camp.

Zira cringed. Was this it? Only Nuka was willing to come with her.

"I am with you my queen." Came a voice from the crowd as Tabia stepped forward. She swiftly dipped her head to Zira as she stepped forward, Zira purred as she approached. Suddenly a majority of the pride was stepping forward, including a majority of the hunting party, which surprised Zira.

Soon the only lions that were left on the other side of the clearing were Amina, Habiba, Tishala and Panya.

Panya took a hesitant step towards Zira before turning back to face her mother. Amina gently licked her daughter's cheek.

"Go. You know I'm too old to make this journey." Zira heard her say.

" I can't just leave!" Panya wailed.

Zira trotted over.

"Panya. Leave. I cannot allow you to stay and starve. You are young, please leave Panya, for my sake." Amina whispered.

Panya buried her head in Amina's fur.

" I love you mother, never forget that."

Panya turned and ran toward the crowd of Zira's followers. Obviously desperate to not draw out the goodbye any longer than necessary.

Zira stopped in front of the lionesses.

"Tishala..." she began

"Zira." Tishala cut in. Her gazed more focused than it had been in moons.

"You know these chest pains won't go away, lions who have chest pains like these never last long. I would rather stay here, and when I do go, I will be lain to rest with my daughter and my mate." Zira was stung by Tishala's curtness.

"I will stay too." Habiba whispered in a horse voice.

" I want to be with my son, and my home. I have seen many moons on these lands and I know if I stay, Musa will know where to find me when I depart to be with our ancestors." Habiba noses the dead cub that still lay in her paws. Zira opened her mouth to protest. Habiba was obviously delusional from grief, but a warning glance from Tishala stopped her in her tracks.

"I will take care of them." Amina said softly. Zira looked at her, her expression was filled with sorrow but there was something else in her gaze that chilled Zira to the bone.

Amina dropped her voice

"Zira, if you continue on this dark path you started today, you will only have yourself to blame in the end. The pride are innocent, look after them, don't involve them in your fights." Zira stepped back as the older lioness gave a cold nod to Zira as she stepped aside to make way for Tishala, who had just gotten up from Habiba's side.

Tishala rubbed herself against her daughter.

"Oh Zira, you have been through so much for one so young, I am sorry I cannot make this journey with you." Tishala stepped back and met Zira's gaze, her amber eyes filled with love, wisdom and pain.

"Look after your cubs Zira. Not just Nuka, not just the unborn but your pride. They are your cubs now, always remember that. You must have as much faith in them as they do in you."

"I'll remember." Zira said dipping her head.

" I love you Zira." Tishala said gently before turning away. Zira's heart cried as Tishala turned away, she was aware that this would probably be the last time she ever saw her mother. But she knew Tishala would be well cared for. She nodded to Amina and Habiba before turning and padding to those loyal to her, and prepared herself to take them on a journey into the unknown. Was she taking them to their deaths?


	9. Chapter 9

Zira halted on the ridge, panting and belly swaying. The pride had begun their journey over a moon ago, everywhere they had come to had been as desolate as their old pridelands, lack food and water had damaged her pride, no lion had died yet but with each passing day they all grew closer to death. They needed to find somewhere to stay, fast. Zira scanned the horizon, a dry wind buffeting her fur. Up ahead she saw a huge towering rock, its peak pointing to the sky and a ledge pointing towards the pale dawn that was just edging its way into the sky.

It would have to do.

Zira turned to her pride, most of them were lying down, eyes glazed, exhausted from traveling the whole night, the sooner they found shelter the better.

"We need to travel to that rock, only then we can rest." Zira ordered, gesturing her tail in the general direction of the rock.

The pride got to their feet without question.

"Please let this one be the one." Zira whispered to herself.

—

The rock was only lion lengths away now, Zira pressed on eagerly, all to aware of the suns heat becoming more intense with every second.

Zira suddenly recoiled, a stench hit her nose. Hyena.

Zira turned to the pride, they could smell it too, fear lighting their gaze. Hyenas wouldn't be much of a problem if they were all well fed, but right now, hyenas would easily tear them apart.

Zira heard giggling and stiffened. Nuka came to her side and growled, Zira appreciated him trying to protect her and her unborn cubs, even if he did look pathetic.

"Well, well, well Shenzi, what do we have here." A voice sneered.

"I don't know Banzi, I certainly don't recognise any of these." A voice shot back. Out of the shadows of the rock, a large group of hyenas appeared, the two at the front were the ones that appeared to be speaking. The hyenas circled around Zira's pride, their insane laughter drowning out the growls that the pride were emitting. They wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Get Scar." The lead female Hyena snapped to another. The other hyena ran off immediately up the rock.

The pride stood in silence as the hyenas giggled. Zira no longer felt apprehensive, she felt annoyed, she wanted to rip the throats out of every single one of those hyenas. Suddenly a spasm of pain gripped Zira. She stifled a gasp. Not now! The cubs couldn't come yet!

"Who is Scar?" She snapped at the hyenas, trying to distract herself.

"I'm Scar." Came a smooth voice, Zira turned to face the direction the voice came from. For a moment she went cold, the newcomer reminded her of Jahi. But as he came closer, Zira realised apart from his fur and mane colour, he didn't look like Jahi at all. The newcomer was much more lithe than Jahi and his mane was fuller, his muzzle was long, his claws were casually extended, as if he never sheathed them. Along one of his eyes ran a neat, curved scar. Zira met his eyes, they shone green, not too dissimilar to Hami's.

" And who might you be." Zira heard his velvet voice and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

Zira decided honesty was the best way to play in this situation. Despite her pain, she rose her head high.

"I am Zira, queen of this pride. We were driven out of our home after this endless drought dried up our water supply. All we ask is a place to stay before we continue to search for a new home." Scar eyed her curiously, before he dipped his head respectfully.

"Of course your highness. I am the king of these lands and you are welcome to stay." Zira was taken aback by how easy that had been. She never expected any lion with hyena allies to be so generous, especially during the drought. Maybe they were not as badly hit by its effects as Zira's pride had been.

He turned and gestured for them to follow. The hyenas backed away, looking slightly disappointed. Instead of leading them back up the rock, he lead them away to a small cave on the ground nearby.

As Zira matched his pace he turned his head slightly to her.

"This is where you will stay for now, there is no room in the cave the pride sleeps on the rock, but this is quite comfortable I assure you, this is where I used to stay before I was king." Zira nodded, suddenly she stumbled, gripped by pain. Tabia ran to her side. Scar looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Is it the cubs?" Tabia asked frantically. Zira nodded.

"Cubs." She heard Scar muse.

"Well we had better get you into the cave quickly then."

—

Scar had quickly left the cave after they had arrived. Immediately Zira had flopped down, her pride gathering around to help. Even Nuka tried, although he only succeeded in getting under paws. Eventually Aisha had snapped at him to sit still and be quiet.

At some point Scar had sent a skinny Zebra carcass as food, but Zira hadn't noticed.

Now Zira lay exhausted, her two cubs suckling at her belly. She closed her eyes. "You have two beautiful children Hami, a son and a daughter." She whispered, hoping Hami could hear her, wherever he was.

"Zira, Scar is here." Zira looked up at Tabia's words as Scar padded casually into the cave.

"Congratulations." He said smoothly

"What are their names?" Zira saw everyone in the pride look around and prick their ears at the question. She hadn't announced them yet.

She looked at Scar before nosing her daughter. From the moment she knew one of her cubs was female, she knew what she would call her.

"This is Vitani." She tried her best to hide the emotion in her voice.

She blinked and looked at her son. He shared his father's fur. She had considered naming him Hami, but she feared judgement from her pride. She couldn't risk losing their loyalty. So she has decided on a strong name, one she knew that someday would be feared and respected across the land.

"His name is Kovu."


	10. Chapter 10

Zira lay with her head on her paws as she watched Vitani and Kovu trot around the cave, eyes wide and excited. They had both opened their eyes the night before and Zira had encouraged them to go and meet their pride-mates. Zira had tried hard to contain her joy when she discovered Kovu had shared Hami's eyes, she hoped he was watching them now.

The two cubs approached Panya who was sat, like most of the pride, watching the cubs. Zira purred as Vitani let out a tiny squeak and fluffed up her fur at the lioness. She was going to be a fighter. Kovu however just sniffed Panya's paw before gently batting it with his front paw, out of curiosity rather than aggression. Nuka watched nearby, his expression unreadable.

Zira scented the air. Scar was coming. The king had been very kind to the pride during their stay, insisting they got first share of the prey that was brought back by his pride, he had personally visited them everyday to make sure they were comfortable and happy. He was a good king.

Zira watched as he padded in. He paused for a moment as he looked at the cubs. Vitani was still acting wary of Panya although she was slowly approaching the lioness.

Kovu had sat down and was looking around the cave, his tiny ears pricked as he looked at Scar. He clumsily got to his feet and began moving towards Scar. Scar flicked his ears and went to meet the cub. As Scar approached him, Kovu stopped eyes wide, he then reached up to sniff Scar's nose, Scar bent his head down, their noses briefly touched. Scar purred in amusement as Kovu sat down. Scar gave one last glance at the cub before approaching Zira. Zira held her breath. She knew it was wrong so soon after Hami's death, but she felt something for Scar, just like what she had felt for Hami. Every time he came near her she had to contain the emotions that were churning inside of her.

"Zira." Scar dipped his head respectfully.

"Scar." Zira returned the nod.

"If you wouldn't mind leaving your cubs, I would like you to come to pride rock with me."

"Of course Scar." Zira was slightly reluctant to leave Kovu and Vitani but she knew her pride would take care of them, she got up and padded after Scar. As they approached pride rock the crowds of hyenas parted to make way for them. Closer at the base stood a few lionesses, resentment filled their gaze.

"What's the matter with them?" Zira muttered.

Scar leant towards her.

" A few sunrises ago I was forced to banish a treasonous lioness called Nala. She would not submit to me. I was forced to banish her. She was very popular." Zira looked at the lionesses. They should be grateful to have such a caring king. Zira growled at them as she passed.

As they began to climb the rock, Zira's legs felt shaky. Zira sighed, that's what happened when you lay down for several days. Scar sat himself at the end of the horizontal ledge of the rock. Zira followed suit.

"Zira I would like your pride to join my own." Zira gasped, this exactly what she had wanted, she and Scar would rule side by side!

"It would be my honour Scar." She said dipping her head.

She looked at her paws and slid out her claws, just like Scar. She felt more powerful already, no wonder he kept them out!

Scar turned his head away from the horizon to look at Zira.

"Zira, Iwould like Kovu to be king after me." He said

Zira could barely retain her excitement, Hami's son would become the next king under the guidance of Scar, this was too good to be true! But why Kovu?

"It would be my greatest pleasure, but why him, why not Nuka or Vitani?"

"Nuka lacks the, skill set a king requires." He said slightly awkwardly, Zira didn't mind, she completely agreed with him.

"Vitani is bold and courageous, but I see something in Kovu. A great potential." Zira purred.

Scar was making the best choice, she hoped to have his cubs someday but announcing Kovu as the next heir would solidify the alliance of the two prides much sooner.

Scar beamed.

" Well that settles it. As soon as that blasted mandrill returns we will get on with the ceremony." Zira tilted her head.

Seeing her confusion Cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Here in the pride lands it has become somewhat of a tradition for that old fool to present the new heirs to the throne on top of this rock. I would announce it myself but my pride won't except Kovu unless the mandrill does it, but a few days ago now he left and no one knows where to."

Zira nodded. She braced herself to ask her next question.

"Why do your pride disrespect you like this, you are a wonderful king?" Zira braced herself for fury but was instead met with calm.

" I don't think they accept me fully or the hyenas, their my brother and his son died suddenly, leaving me to take the throne."

Scar turned to her, Zira was taken back by the intensity of his gaze.

" I actually killed my brother." Scar said simply.

Zira didn't comment, she knew his reasons would be justified she held her breath.

He turned to face the horizon, wind buffeting his mane.

"He was respected, yes, but foolish. Brains were not his forte. He wouldn't listen to me about my ideas of an alliance with the hyenas, an alliance that would end the feud before our two species, so I had to act."

"What about his son?"

"He has been brainwashed by his father, I did what I had to do."

Zira knew she should feel horrified but instead she felt sympathy.

She brushed against him.

"I killed my father and my cousin. I understand. They too were blind to the truth."Scar grinned and put his paw on Zira's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Zira, we were obviously destined to meet, I look forward to the countless moons we will spend ruling together, we will usher in a bright new age for the pride lands. We will make anyone who stands in our way understand."

Zira purred, Scar's soul shared the same justifiable darkness as hers, they would most likely spill blood during their reign, but it was for the greater good. Zira couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Zira's head shot up. Fire! The stench of smoke had entered her dreams. She stood up, being careful not to wake up Kovu and Vitani. They were now almost a moon old and had worn themselves out from playing that day. She groaned as she heard Nuka clumsily get up and follow her. She may as well let him come now, his protests would wake the whole pride.

Zira flicked her ears, another sound had just started. A small pattering she hadn't heard in a very long time. She stepped out of the cave and looked up to the sky, letting the rain fall on her face. Finally it was over, the drought was over.

"What is that?!" She heard Nuka shout. She turned around, Nuka was cautiously reaching a paw out the cave and immediately drawing it in again. Behind him the pride were beginning to stir, alerted by his shouts.

"It's rain you beetle-brain!" She snarled.

She turned back around, the smell of smoke had faded now, Zira saw small flames dancing around pride rock, with the rain making them smaller and smaller.

Zira's mind started racing, Scar! Was he ok?

Zira brushes past Nuka, who was still obsessing over the rain.

"Tabia, Aisha, with me, the rest of you stay here!" The pride looked slightly confused but obeyed her nonetheless, Tabia and Aisha sprang to their feet and followed their queen.

"Rain!" Tabia exclaimed as Aisha purred.

No sooner had she said it, an ear splitting roar echoed, shortly followed by multiple others, what was going on?

The rain kept plummeting down as Zira and her pride-mates raced on.

There was a figure at the top of pride rock. A male lion. But it wasn't Scar. The newcomer had golden fur and red mane, he was more muscled than Scar. The newcomer was roaring from on top of the rock, the pride roaring below.

As Zira, Aisha and Tabia padded into the clearing, many of Scar's pride turned to look. The newcomer stopped roaring and looked down at Zira.

He turned and began walking down the rock, Zira scanned the pride. For some reason a meerkat , warthog, hornbill and mandrill were among them. Was this the mandrill Scar had mentioned going missing?

"My name is Simba, how can I help you?" Zira turned and faced Simba, he was young, slightly older than Panya certainly, but still young.

Zira held her head up high and made sure her claws were showing.

"My name is Zira, I am the queen of my pride and close ally of Scar, my son is heir to the throne." As she heard purrs of approval from Tabia and Aisha, she noticed Simba looking at her, was that pity in his gaze?

He took a step forward.

"Scar is dead."

"No!" Zira screeched

"You're lying!" This could t happen to her, not again!

Zira felt dizzy, how many times must those she care about die?

Zira felt Tabia and Aisha press against her as an older lioness stepped through the crowd, he held her head up regally and her orange eyes blazed.

"Scar was a king that forced our lands into ruin, he murdered Mufasa to gain power and once he had it, abused it greatly. My- Mufasa's son has returned. We drove away the hyenas while he killed Scar. You should thank him."

Zira filled with rage. How dare she speak about Scar that way. She sprang. The older lioness widened her eyes in surprise as Zira landed on top of her. Although she appeared regal and strong, she was weak and skinny under Zira's paws, even if Zira didn't kill her now she would never live to see the land fully restored after the drought. For her fragility and obvious exhaustion, the lioness put up a good fight, but not nearly good reached down to make the killing bite. Suddenly her neck flooded with pain as she was hauled off the lioness. As she was released, she turned around, aware of the blood trickling down her neck to face Simba, who was snarling in fury.

He killed Scar. As he opened his mouth to speak. Zira takes her claws across his muzzle before leaping at him. He was ready. He met her, teeth bared, claws unsheathed. The met face to face on their hind legs, each battering the other. Zira suddenly realised that she was doomed to lose this fight, she had been out of practice for moons, she hadn't had a real fight since she killed her father, all those moons ago.

Simba landed a blow to her cheek, her hind legs collapsed on her, she landed with a thud on the ground.

Simba loomed over her.

A lioness padded up to him.

"She can't stay here Simba."

"I know Nala." Simba replied. His gaze burning into Zira. She snarled defiantly as Tabia and Aisha helped her up.

Simba raised his voice.

"Zira, I banish you and all of your pride to the outlands for your crimes, you have until sunrise to leave." Zira growled. She heard Tabia and Aisha mutter in shock. They had done nothing to him.

Zira forced a grin on her face

"Fine Simba, you can banish me, but that won't get rid of me. I will always be one pawstep behind you ready to avenge Scar and the honour of my pride."


	12. Chapter 12

Zira lay in a dead tree overlooking the pridelands. The greenery there was starting to flourish already. The outlands were not so fortunate. Zira had tried to be optimistic about her new home but it was impossible. By sending her pride here, Simba had sentenced them to death. He would pay for that. Zira raised her muzzle and scented the air. He would be here soon. Ever since they had been banished to this place, Zira sent patrols to spy on the pridelanders, luckily for her their routine was very predictable. Simba would come to the small pond on the other side of the border, drink, sniff the air and scan the border before heading back. And when he did...

Zira hissed and dug her claws into the thin bark of the tree. She pricked her ears. Something was wrong. Simba had brought someone with him, of all the days...

Zira flattened herself against the branch, the sandy wood blending into her own fur as she watched two lions come up from over the ridge, towards the pond. Simba was there of course and the other was the old lioness who had challenged Zira.

She was far more frail than when Zira last saw her, but she held her head up high nonetheless.

What was her name? Oh yes... Sarabi.

What was she doing here?

Zira stained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Ok Simba what's so important we had to walk all the way out here to tell me? I know that checking the border with you is just an excuse." Zira heard her purr.

Simba bit his lip, barely containing his excitement.

"Nala's expecting cubs!" He exclaimed, his voice causing some nearby birds to take flight. This prey-scaring buffoon was the king of Scar's lands?

Even from her tree,Zira could hear Sarabi purr.

"That's wonderful!" She pressed her muzzle against her son.

"We should celebrate!" She continued.

"I know, I'll catch something, we'll have a feast to bring back to the pride, wait here!" Simba ran off. Zira blinked in surprise, that was the most impuld decision she had ever seen anyone make. Sarabi was alone now, sat by the pool, smiling to herself. Simba would be gone for a while after that little prey scaring yell he had let out. Zira grinned. This was perfect, Simba could wait, for now she would teach this old lioness a lesson.

Zira climbed stealthily down the tree, rolled herself in some dirt to try and disguise her scent before crossing the border. She snuck through the already tall grass before stopping behind Sarabi. Zira stood to her full height.

"Hello Sarabi."

Sarabi whipped around, eyes wide.

"Zira!" She took a step back, stumbling, her paw gave away on a stone and her muzzle crashed into the water.

Zira saw her chance. While Sarabi struggled to get up, Zira firmly placed a paw on Sarabi's head, ensuring her nose was completely submerged. Immediately Sarabi began to thrash, but Zira held on easily. This was even easier than she thought!

After a few moments Sarabi's struggles became less frequent as air bubbles out of her mouth, before finally stopping.

Zira stepped back. The old lionesses' eyes were glazed. She was dead. Zira let out a satisfied purr before running back over her side of the border and reclimbing her tree, making herself look as relaxed as possible. Moments passed before Simba re-emerged, looking slightly embarrassed with his jaws empty. Zira let out a soft laugh. Typical.

His eyes widened as he saw Sarabi's lifeless body at the edge of the pool. He let out an agonised wail before dragging her body out and licking it frantically.

"You're too late." Zira said loud enough for Simba to hear.

Simba's head shot up and she began to growl, unsheathing his claws. A pathetic display.

"Snarl at me all you want, the old fool slipped, I didn't do it, try and catch my scent if you don't believe me." That dirt better have worked!

She hadn't been in the outlands too long so it should be enough.

She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief as Simba finished scenting the air and looked back at his mother's body.

He snapped his head back to Zira.

"How dare you just watch! You could have saved her!" He roared

Zira was filled with satisfaction by his anger. She pretended to admire her claws for a moment before answering.

"There are not my borders Simba, they are yours, if I had stepped across that border you would have tried to tear me apart, not that you would have succeeded."

Zira grinned, allowing a now confused looking Simba to see her teeth.

"Actions have consequences Simba, and this is just the beginning."

She jumped down from the tree and began padding to the termite mounds she was now forced to call home.

Zira laughed to herself. She would one day have Simba's throat in her jaws, squeezing until she heard the crunch of his spine. They would all pay, for what they had done to her pride, herself and Scar. She would one day have her revenge, and it would be glorious.


End file.
